From Valhalla With Love
by pandapembaca
Summary: In a world fighting for survival, Valhalla left a gift
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to

**CHAPTER 1 Welcome to…**

…where am I

… It's dark

"He…"

…what

"Hey!"

…

"WAKE UP!"

Frost open his eye and look around him confused, he's no longer in the humvee, instead now he's sitting at a poker table and around him were other soldier wearing different uniform.

"Hey! mate, it's your turn"

Frost look to his left, he see a man wearing a skull balaclavas staring at him, the skull man wear a black uniform with a 141 taskforce emblem in his right shoulder. Next to him is another man wearing a regular balaclava and have the same uniform as the skull balaclavas. Next to the regular balaclava is a monstrous bush with arm and leg, no wait it's just someone guy with a ghillie suit.

"H-Huh" said Frost confused.

"it's your turn mate, hurry up" said the man with the skull balaclava

"You do know how to play poker right?" asked the bushman

"What, No Who no Wh-What the fuck!" Frost shouted, confused.

_Where am I, Why am I playing poker with this stranger, stay calm Frost, try to remember why you are here, I'm suppose to be heading to Washington in the humvee, how did I get here, where is this place any way, Vegas? _As Frost pounder the questioned with a confused look, the man with the regular balaclava spoke up

"Hurry up mate, raise or fold it not that hard"

"Come on Roach, let the man be he's still confused" another man spoke from the right side of the table.

This Caucasian man has a short brown hair and a small trim beard, "Why don't we introduce our self first" said the man while he looks at Frost

"I'm Lt Commander David Mason Navy SEAL, you can call me Section, and next to me here is Cpl. Dunn and Private Ramirez"

"Sup" said Dunn, while Ramirez just lazily wave at Frost

"And next to them is CIA agent Farid"

"Hello there, friend" said the middle eastern with a smile,

"The big guy next to him is FSO Agent Andrei Harkov"

"привет" said the bald Russian

"And finally those three over there is member of the 141 taskforce, Ghost, Roach and Toad"

"Yeah, yeah, now can we continue the bloody game" said Roach impatiently.

"Wait Roach, the man has not introduced himself, What's your name soldier"

"Metal 0-4", "Just Metal 0-4?" Section asked with a bit commanding tone.

Frost sigh "SGG Derek Westbrook Delta Force, you can call me 'Metal 0-4' or what my team call me 'Frost'"

"Wait, did you just say Frost, as in Team Metal Frost?" asked Ghost,

"the one and only" Frost said in a tired tone

Roach spoke out "Bloody hell mate, how long have it been since we met",

"What?" asked Frost.

"Kingfish, Operation Kingfish, remember? Ukraine".

"Kingfish… Oh right that join op, Delta force, 141 and… and... Argh" Frost holds his head in pain.

"Easy there, don't force him, he still need to get used to it" said Section.

"Get used to what?" Frost asked

"Being dead" Section said with a straight face.

Frost didn't expect to hear that, he really didn't expect it at all, is his ear playing trick on him?

"Being dead" Frost repeat with a shocked look, hopping he is mistaken.

"Yeah dead" he repeat, "you're dead, he's dead, they're dead, we are all dead" Section says while he point at the other soldiers and agents in the table.

Frost just keeps on staring at him, he could not believe what he heard, and he just can't believe it.

Harkov spoke with a loud voice "Can't blame you for not believing it, when I first wake up here I too didn't believe I die" he chuckle "And when Section told me I'm dead, I thought he is a mad man" he gave loud hearty laughed, "But then I remember"

"Remember what" frost asked.

"Remember how I die" said Harkov, he raise his hand, fold his finger to look like a gun and aim it on his own temple "A single bullet to the head" he continues.

"Yeah, it was never pretty to remember how you die" Ghost said while rubbing his nose.

"I agree" Said Farid looking kind of grim "but it sure help when you talk about it, help you relieve those strain" he continues

"Yeah," Dunn chuckle, "Even in dead you still can get stressed out, pretty funny huh"

As they continue chatting, Frost look down at the floor repeating what he have heard from the Russian, _remember how I die _Frost keep on repeating it in his head, little by little he remember it, and he's starting to regret remembering it.

He remembers, the explosion that blow his humvee,

He remembers, the dying scream of people around him

He remembers, the burning smell of the corpses

He remembers, The sight of his own burning bone and flesh

Section who has been observing the newcomer notice it "So you remember", Frost just nodded, under his balaclava his face covered in sweat and his skin is getting paler and paler.

As Frost about to speak, about to tell them how he dies, Section stop him.

"You don't need to tell us now, we won't force you" Section said, with the others agreeing, "Let it settle first" he continues.

As he says those words Frost calms his mind, taking a deep breath and releasing it

"Now that this is over, and we are all already properly introduced the new guy, let us continue the game" Section says with a smile.

"Oh right I nearly forgotten about it" said Dunn, "So whose turn is it again?"

"Frost Turn, now Frost hurry up mate" said Toad, "I have a good hand and I want some afterlife Dosh"

Frost pick up his card from the table, he stare at it and smile "Raise"

"Alright let's get the game going" said Section, "Oh and Frost"

**Yeah?**

**Welcome to Valhalla**

* * *

**And that is it guys, it's just the first chapter, and my first story ever, English is not my native language so expect to have a load of grammar and spelling error, I do need a beta reader. Any way right now I'm just setting up the setting on how the guys from CoD get send to the world of the witch and if you notice Section, Ramirez, Dunn, and maybe Toad in CoD universe is supposed to be alive, but in this universe which is the combination between MW3 and Blop2 died after the event of both game. And also I like to thank you all of the cod x strike witch fanfiction writer and fan for giving me inspiration to write this story. I will be honest, my information for both strike witch and CoD is very minimal, I only watched strike witch and only play CoD till black ops 2, so pls do correct me if I got stuff wrong. So any way thank you for reading this story and pls review, i do need those review to help me make this into a better story, and if anyone want to be a beta reader just mail me and as soon I finish the second chapter I will send you the chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 The lady of the Portal

**Chapter 2 Lady of the Portal**

**Yeah?**

**Welcome to Valhalla **

Roach lean back, he looked to the ceiling and muttered "Valhalla, huh"

"Call, you say something?" Ghost ask while moving a couple of chips to the middle, "Nah just thinking about 'It'"

This time Toad who ask "it?", "Valhalla" Roach said as he pick his card up "Always thought after life would be full of cloud and fluff, or the opposite", he looked to his card, move a couple of chips and continues "call, instead here we are, playing card in afterlife casino"

Roach never thought about the afterlife, he was too busy fighting to think about it, the only time it ever comes to him is at the very last moment, where everything crumbles to chaos. _That bastard, if I were alive now I would rip him new on._

Toad move a stack of chips in "Raise, no one would expect it either, hell I never know this place in the first place, this hall of the…. what?"

"Slain, Hall of the slain" Farid answer as he take a look at the card in the middle, "yeah that, No one would ever expect ending up here"

Ramirez shuffle his card and with a low voice "Well I'm not complaining, I did some awful stuff back there, I would expect ending up in some place worst"

"Not this again" Dunn complain, "There is nothing wrong in killing those bastards", "it's wrong" Ramirez argue back, the argument continues until a sudden flash and new card magically appear in the middle of the table,

Frost eyed widen "What the fuck", Section chuckle "Yeah that always surprise me, so Dunn what that about", "Hell should I know, since the fight in Vegas he been like this" Dunn answer while taking a sip from his can "being all emo and shit for killing those fucking Russian, no offense Harkov",

"Non taken, fold" the Russian man tosses his card away

"SHE WAS FUCKING BEGGING" Ramirez clench his fist, he could not forget it, her last word. "She was begging" his voice was full of sorrow "and I just kill them" he always thought that the Russian deserve to die, for killing his family, for killing his daughter_,_ but after what he see, how that Russian soldier beg for her boyfriend life, he could not forget what she said before he shoot them, _Don't be a monster_.

"Don't be a monster, bah" Dunn scoffed "that bitch should have looked in a mirror first before she say shit like that", "we killed all of those people", "well it's their fucking fault for invading us" before the argument could escalate any further Section step in.

"Dunn chill, and Ramirez you did what you are suppose to do, it's nobody fault" he paused, look at the younger soldier and continues "it's a soldier job to fight and die, and in the end it won't matter as long as the goal is cleared".

"I agree"

Everyone in the table jump a little as they look at the direction of the voice, they saw a blond hair women with a purple dress carrying a parasol with the same color, her face is of an angel and her eye glow in yellow, all the men sitting in table stun at the sudden beauty who appeared to them.

"Hello there pretty lady" As Dunn said with awe, never in his life has he see a girl this beautiful.

The woman chuckle, her laugh is low and sweet, "that is very flattering corporal,"

Section stand and look at her "what can we do for you ma'am"

"Ah Commander Mason, I'm here to talk to you and your men… opps, I nearly forgot to introduce myself" she hold the end of her dress and bow "My name is Maribel Hern people also call me the lady of the portal, but for you commander, you can call me Merry" she wink

Section with a fluster look "excuse me ma'am", "Merry" she correct him, "as I was saying ma'a— I mean Merry, what do you mean my men, and I'm actually a lieutenant commander not a commander, ma'a- Merry"

With a smile she walks closer to him "congratulation commander you have earned a promotion" "uh Ma'a- Merry, civilian can't give promotion"

"Oh it's not me," she then closed her parasol, pulled out an object wrap in black cloth and passes it to him "it's Odin, Congratulation Commander"

Section looked at the object he just receives and he unwrap it, he face bewilder, he has just receive an oversize knife, "like the gift?" Maribel said with a smile "Every commander of Valhalla carries that knife" section unsheathed the knife and inspect it, the knife has single-edged blade that pitched forward towards the point, the edge being concave on the part of the knife nearest the hilt, but swelling to convexity towards the tip.

Toad who looked at the knife, whistle "It's one fine kukri that for sure", "Kopis" Roach correct him, "What?", "it's not a kukri it's a kopis" Roach say again, Toad who is still confused looked at Farid "it's what horsemen use in ancient Greece" Farid explain, he scratch his beard and continues "what I don't understand why would a Norse god give his commander a Greek knife", "cause he like the shape" Maribel answered with a smile.

"Now that settle, I need to talk to you and your men commander, about an assignment", Section who have just sheathed the kopis look at her, "As I say before Merry, what men? And I never remember joining Odin's army",

Maribel looked at him "Once chosen by the Valkyries you have become an Einherjar", "So I'm forced?", "Yeah to an extent" She pause and continues " and by your man Commander, I mean those soldier who you have played cards with"

Section looked around him "They are not my men", "they are now" she said

"look Merry, I can't force them under my command, if they don't agree then they don't" he said with a stern voice, "then we should just ask them, no" She turn and look at them "Boys, this is your only chance to get out of here, to come back to the land of the living, to be a hero" She pause and with a big smile "you do want that don't you?"

That surprises everybody, coming back alive, resurrection; the table went silent, ever one is reflecting on the sudden news.

It was Farid first who spoke "Agree, Section, where you go I go, friend"

Raising his hand Roach spoke "Agree", he receive stare from both of his co-worker "what? I have sat in this chair for months, I don't bloody want ending up with hemorrhoid" his coworker paused then nod to each other "Agree" they say in sync

Toad stretch "getting some exercise wouldn't be that bad", Ghost crack his knuckles "when was the last time we get some proper exercise"

Harkov looked those three, take a sip and with a rough voice he say "There is still stuff I want to do in the land of the living, agree"

"Being a hero huh" Ramirez muttered, he takes a deep breath and release it "Agree"

Dunn looks at his brother in arm, he pat Ramirez back "I can't leave you while you're still looking like shit, man; I'm going too, Agree" Ramirez look at him "Thanks dude"

They all then stare at Frost who is still holding his card, Frost sigh and drop the card "I just got here, and all of my poker bud is already leaving, Agree"

And with that Maribel clap her hand, with a smile she turn to Section, "See, they all agree"

Section sighed; he didn't expect them to just agree like that "All right you win, so what you want"

"Just like I said before, you are all going back to the land of the living, but not the one you are from"

Harkov cut her "You mean we are going to a different place?"

"Yeah, now if you would kindly follow me" she raise her hand and out of nowhere a purple portal open, "I will brief you" she say as she walk closer to the portal.

They just stare as Maribel walk through the portal, Section chuckle "Now I have seen everything" he said,

"So we are going to walk through that thing" Dunn ask with a bit of fright in his voice,

"I guess so" Section get close to the portal he put his hand through it and pull it back, his hand is still intact, so its fine… right?. He took a deep breath

**Well, here goes nothing**

* * *

**And that is it, for chapter 2, thank you guys for the support, just seeing the view my story receiving is enough to make me continue to write it, oh and if you guys notice the lady is a reference, and she will play a large role in this story****, anyway the next chapter would probably come tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, so thank you again and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Long Briefing

**Chapter 3 the Long Briefing**

**Well, here goes nothing**

Section walks through the portal, leaving no traces behind.

"This is certainly interesting, I wonder how it works" Farid said as he enters the portal. "must be magic or something" Harkov follow suit.

Ghost walks near to the portal and shout "Any of you alive down there?" He waits for a response, but there was no response, well that's just-"BLOODY HE-! ", without warning both Roach and Toad pushed Ghost to the portal,

Toad who burst into laughter shout "Well, mate you aliv-OH NO NO NO N-"He got pushed by Roach, who is now laughing uncontrollably "I can't believe you fell for that too you boll-OH SHIT" a pair of hand emerge from the portal and forcefully pull Roach inside the portal.

Both The Ranger and The Delta Force operator watch as the scene unfolds. "Well that was something" Ramirez walk near to the portal as he step in Dunn stop him "Hey man, you really want to do this, don't you think this is kind of weird, you know, you could like end up in Satan's bathroom man, and it will be all weird and shit", Ramirez patted Dunn "Dude, chill" he then enter the portal, "Hey, oh come on don't leave me… fuck, So Frost it just the two of us now and maybe we should think of this first… OH not you too"

Frost looked at Dunn, and in a calm yet proud tone said "Stay frosty"

"Dude, now is not the time for pun, ah damn it" Dunn shout as the younger soldier walk through the portal

Dunn look at the portal and take a deep breath "you can do it" he said to himself "it's just, a big glowing purple ovally thing, nothing else, nothing could go wrong" he take a couple step back, took a running posting and charge at the portal "I CAN DO THIS" he shouted as he dive through the portal head first.

"uff" Dunn landed on a marble floor, he slowly open his eye and look at his surroundings, the room was poorly lit with the only source of light came from a holographic table next to Maribel at the end of the room, and at the middle of the room was his fellow soldier sitting and staring at him.

"Took you some time" said Section, "Get up and take a seat corporal" he orders.

Dunn smile sheepishly as he stands up, he dust himself and sit next to Ramirez

"Now, that we are all here, I shall begin" Maribel press a button and soon a holographic earth materializes "This is the planet that you will be staying, and no its not earth but they have some similarities, first off their technology is compare able to our technology in mid 20th century…" she explain to them about the countries, like how the Librion resemble America, Britania resemble Britain, Far away land resemble Canada which make the soldiers chuckle and etcetera.

"So which side are we helping? It's not the Nazi right" Dunn asked

Maribel chuckle "The humans here have stopped waging war against one another for a long time", "Wait so what's the problem?", "it will soon be answered, but let me finish first"

"This" a model of four legged tank appears from the table. "it's that a tank?", "it's similar, but no, this is called a Neurio, they are an alien race who has been antagonizing that world for years, and we are yet to find any reason of why they doing it."

"The one you just saw before was the land type, more specifically a heavy land type Neuroi" She type on the keyboard on the table and more Neurois model appear "There are many different types of Neurois…"

as she educated them about the types, Farid ask her "this Neuroi they seem too looked like vehicles from our place", "You are correct Farid, they have shape similar like our vehicles, but they are bigger, and a lot more dangerous"

She begin talking about the danger of the Neurois, like how Neuroi can shoot beams that can level buildings and destroy tanks in one shot, also about how only heavy armament is capable of stopping it "…and to make thing worse it can regenerate",

Hearing all of this they became anxious "How do you kill that thing? " Toad asked with a worried voice "they could die right?"

"I'm getting there", she brings up an x-ray picture of the creature, "You see that white circle that is the Neuroi core, and you must destroy that to kill it"

After being told about this, the men ease up a bit but they are still anxious,

This is what they are going to fight? How could human of that world still survive?

"It looks very ugly for the human huh? But believe me, they have a trump card" as she said that, a new picture materializes from the table, and boy does it surprise them. What they are now seeing is a picture of a young girl no older than 18 that have animal ears and tail, wearing no pants, holding gun that is bigger than her size and has strange metallic propeller thing as her leg

"This is humanity answered to the Neuroi, a witch, and yes, she don't wear any pants"

Disapproval can be heard around the room. "So humanity trump card is a pant less child soldier" Ghost said in disbeliefe.

"Yes, this pant less child soldier is capable of doing feats no regular human can, and I know a certain witch that is capable of beating everyone on you at the same time without breaking a sweat",

She explains them about the witch, about their magic and abilities, she also told them about the striker unit, how it enables the witch to raise a barrier to defend the witch from harm, and allows them to use heavy weapon with ease.

Harkov raise his arm. "How do we fit in? If little witch girl is stronger than us, then what the use of us?"

She look at him and ask him a question, "how does it feels, seeing little girl who are supposed to enjoying their youth, but instead here they are fighting for the survival of their species"

Harkov just looked at her, she continue "Even with their magic and their striker they are not immortal, every year hundreds and thousands of these young girls die to the foe that won't yield, tell me how does it feel"

It was Ramirez who answered "it doesn't feel right" he pause "but like you said before, they are humanity only way to fight back" he said again with a lower tone

"You are correct, even if it's morally wrong, sadly there is nothing we can do about it; a lot of people understand that… but some don't, there are those who are against them, to them those girls are a disgrace, blinded by their hatred and pried, those ungrateful bastard do the most unthinkable think to those girl" she shouted, surprising everyone who sat there.

Maribel took a deep breath "I'm sorry that was not professional of me, let me show you something" a picture of a military man appear, that man looked exactly like a certain war criminal in the 40s,

Section looked at the screen, recognize the person"is that Josef Mengel?"

"Who? " Ramirez asks, "One of the Nazi Party's scientist, he is responsible for numerous human experiment back then" Farid answer him

"You're correct, but this man is not Josef Mengel, it's his counterpart, Jakob Mengel, he did experiment on the witches, he was accused for it but nothing happen to him, we believe there is someone who back him up, I want you and your men to capture and interrogate him"

"So where is he? " Section asked

"We don't know, but what we know is that he have been targeting a group of witch station in Britainia, I have sent word to my contact, they will provide you a place near there"

Chattered can be heard from the room, "So when are we going" Section ask

"in one month, I want you and your men to get used to your new body first"

The men give of a puzzled expression, what new body?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about it" she then clap her hand which cause the wall to collapse and revealed nine identical pod

The men step closer to the pod, they could see nine bodies and it looked just like them

"Fascinating isn't it, this is your new bodies, they may look the same from outside but there is a huge difference inside"

"Different?"

She nod "This is more like a suit made of bone, flesh and skin, it doesn't bleed nor does it needs any oxygen but instead it used your soul to provide its energy, it also have an accelerated healing power; small wound would close in a couple of minute, and you could re grow your limbs in a week time"

"Finally something good" Toad spoke

"But there's a major downside"

"Oh, cock" he groan

"first of all your body used your soul energy to fix itself, losing your head or receiving too much damage will cause your body to enter a dead like state, and your soul would use a huge amount of energy to revive it, so if you "die" too much you would end up drying your soul"

"What would happen then?"

"Your soul would eventually die, well to be more specific it will disappear"

"A dead after death" Harkov muttered

"To stop that from happening, someone must stab you with this knife" she pulled out a knife which has the same color of Section Kopis

"Once you're stab, your soul would be ejected out of your body and return back to Valhalla" she tells them as she turn off the hologram table

"All right then, we already waste too much time with this, let's get to the part where I shoved your soul inside" she raise her hand, a portal open below them, causing them to fall down screaming.

**Be careful, it's a bit chilly down there**

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 3, thank you guys for reading this, I will admit the quality of this chapter is really bad and I'm not happy with it, when I get better I will fix this chapter.**

**Also thanks for the review, it have been really useful to me, and for those who ask for the girls, don't worry next chapter will be focusing on them,**

**I would like to give a big thanks to both ghost and bruce for giving me a lot of tips, and helping me, also do not worry, the girl won't be over shadowed by the soldier, even with their new bodies, the girl is still the best option in fighting against the neuroi.**

**And for those who think the accelerated healing is op, I just give them a better chance of fighting against the neuroi, even then they still will "die" a lot.**

**And again Thank you so much for reading this story.**


End file.
